


Two for the Price of One

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Lucia has always wondered who exactly her daughter is dating - it's not an either/or kind of situation





	Two for the Price of One

It comes as a shock when her parents announce they'll have to move for her father's job.  They'd done it once before and while her move to Amoris proved to be one of the best things that has ever happened to her, Lynn doesn't fancy the idea of starting all over again. She's settled. Her friends are here, her whole life is here, and what would this mean for her plans for college?

She says no. Scary and intimidating as it is to have to make your own way in the world, she's not going with them. She's staying in Amoris, she's going to go to college here, and this is where she'll build her life.

But living alone on a student budget isn't really feasible and Lysander graciously offers to let her move in with him and Leigh. Her parents seem comfortable with the arrangement; Lysander's a lovely guy, never been anything other than charming, and Leigh's a successful businessman.  It seems like a nice and stable home and honestly, they're just glad she's not living in some student party house.

The suggestion that Lynn and Lysander are a couple goes unsaid, but Philip and Lucia definitely think it. After all, didn't they go to prom together? Then again she's had a number of dates with Castiel too, even formal dinner dates. Who knows? While Philip isn't one to pry and Lucia absolutely is, the move leaves them all too busy to dwell on such questions.

Philip and Lucia move hours away, too far for any regular visits, but Lynn keeps in touch. Social media is a godsend, they have a family groupchat where they can update each other on their daily goings-on and Lynn frequently shares photographs of her most recent outings or adventures.

A photo Lynn posts on Facebook of herself with her arm around Lysander's shoulder, both of them laughing, solidifies the idea that they're a couple in Lucia's mind. Another photo, a candid image posted a week later of Castiel kissing Lynn on the cheek, gives her the exact opposite idea. Photos of Castiel and Lysander together give her all sorts of other ideas. There are always photos of the three of them or in individual groups of two; it seems they're inseparable.

"I'm moving," Lynn reveals in one of her periodic phone calls with her mother. "It's been a little cramped since Rosalya moved in and we want to give her and Leigh some space."

"Oh." Lucia says with a lilt in her voice, mentally noting the 'we.'

"We've already picked out this great little ground floor apartment with garden access, so Demon will have plenty of room to run around and-"

"Demon?" Lucia asks, confused.

"Castiel's dog."

"Oh." Lucia tries and fails to hide the sound of surprise in her voice. "Castiel's moving in too?"

"Yeah his parents are home a lot more often lately and he wants a space of his own. "

The conversation continues from there, Lynn sharing her excitement about having her own place and her decorating plans, eventually segueing into talk about how college is going. There are exams coming up soon as she's a little stressed, but she's about as prepared as she can be at this point.

"By the way honey," Lucia begins as the conversation is winding down, "Maybe your father and I could come for a visit once you've settled into your new home. It's been a while."

It really has been too long and as busy as Lucia likes to keep herself these days, she's feeling the empty nest.

"Yes, sure," Lynn answers, almost immediately, "only we won't have room for you and Dad. Are you ok to book a hotel room?"

"Surely one of the boys will be happy to spare their bed for a night?" Lucia laughs. Lysander is a dear, wouldn't he be happy to take to the couch temporarily?

Lynn says something to someone in the background that the phone doesn't catch before answering "Sorry, there really isn't room."

"Oh no bother," Lucia says, "In that case, I'll treat myself and book hotel with a spa."

Over the next few weeks the new home is christened with a get together with a few of their closest friends. Houseplants are gifted and subsequently neglected, a routine is established and a house becomes a home.

Before long Philip and Lucia visit and Lynn reacquaints them with the town, showing off all the new spots that have opened up in their absence. They visit new restaurants, go for a stroll in the newly redeveloped park, and stop in for a drink at the Snake Room. Castiel and Lysander perform there so often, the bartender knows Lynn and greets her by name.

"This is a nice place, do you come here a lot, Lynn?" Philip asks, surveying the bar through the haze of purple overhead lights.

"Well Cas and Lys play here pretty often, so I guess it's our local."

The conversation flows from there, discussing the pair's music and the success of their gigs. They're going from strength to strength, every time they perform the audience is larger than the last.

"Sounds like they're doing well," Lucia says.

"They really are." Lynn is practically beaming. Her subtle smile that appears whenever those two are mentioned speaks volumes about how much she cares for them.

Their night winds down and Philip retires to the hotel for the night while Lucia returns with Lynn to her apartment. They enter into the open plan living area and Lucia stops to admire the decor. There's a large corner sofa and a bookcase stretching from floor to ceiling that's so full of old books it's practically bursting at the seams. The room is decorated in contemporary shades and textures of teal and lime, but the amount of soft furnishings, greenery, and family photos makes it feel rather cosy.

The minute they walk in, Lysander is up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Lucia takes a seat at the kitchen table. "A coffee, please."

Hearing the arrivals, Castiel comes inside from the patio where he'd been smoking. Demon follows, immediately rushing to Lucia, sniffing her out as all protective dogs do. Ultimately he takes a liking to her and settles at her feet.

The four of them sit together at the kitchen table, sharing drinks and stories. Lucia's stories tend to favour the embarrassing sort and years of experience hasn't done anything to lessen Lynn's mortification when her mother shares them.

As the night drags on and it becomes time to leave, Lucia asks for a tour of the place, even if the apartment is rather small.

Castiel wouldn't have to even get up from his chair to show her what's what, but he does  anyway. "This is the kitchen slash living room."

He walks to the right and opens the first door. "This is the bathroom."

The bathroom isn't large enough for a bath, but the room itself is clean and tidy.

"The landlord retiled before we moved in." Lysander offers and Lucia nods, they do look very modern.

The next room over is the utility room. It's nothing spectacular, there's nothing inside but a washer, dryer, and a coat rack.

"And this," Castiel begins, working his way across their living room, "is the bedroom.

The bedroom. _The_ as in singular. Years worth of questions and theories realign in Lucia's head. All this time she wondered if Lynn was seeing Lysander or Castiel, or if the two of them were an item when it'd been a trio all along. Old memories suddenly resurface and make sense with this new context.

"Oh." Lucia struggles to find words.

"Um, Mom," Despite her nerves, Lynn finds her strength and pride and makes eye contact with her mother. "I've never found the right time to tell you but we're an item. The three of us."

Lucia's mind searches for something non-judgemental and unawkward to say. Something to ease this pressure she's suddenly feeling. She clears her throat. "Well, I suppose I don't have to worry about you being lonely without your father and me in town."

Lynn laughs, purely out of relief. "That's not the reaction I was expecting."

Lucia closes the gap between her and her daughter and envelops her in a hug. "Darling, you've grown into an incredible woman. I love you support you in everything you do."

Lucia quickly pulls away and continues. "Not that you need my approval of course."

Lynn laughs again. "Thanks, mom."

 "I'm happy for you. All three of you"

**Author's Note:**

> I will write this trio again as I really love them, and I feel bad that the first time I've written them is a family-centric thing.
> 
> The title is taken from an ABBA song about a threesome and catfishing, which doesn't exactly apply here but oh well.


End file.
